


No Trust

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Past Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: You always let her insecurities get the best of her.





	No Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up angst, and I'm not sure where it came from.

"How many times do I have to tell you? All I did was go out for lunch with Riko," Chika said, pacing back and forth. "You know we don't get to see each other much ever since she started performing professionally. I just wanted to see Riko. We don't get much time to do that anymore. That's all there is to it. That's all there ever has been to it, you know that."

You leaned up against their dining room table, jaw set and eyes following Chika. She knew every word was more than likely the truth, but she was never able to stop that ugly jealousy from manifesting. Even after so many years, and so much love given to her, You never could stop herself. No matter how much it hurt Chika, or herself.

"Then why didn't you tell me? We could have gone as a group." You locked eyes with Chika, hands clamping down on the table.

"You were out on the boat with your dad. I wasn't going to call and break that up just to have lunch with an old friend." Chika stopped pacing, facing You and taking a step in closer. She did her best to keep her breath steady. "I know how important those boating trips with your dad are. I didn't want to interrupt that."

You looked away, vision begging to cloud and distort. She wanted to focus on the day with her father under the sun on the sea, but it was all shoved to the side. The only thing she could picture was Chika and Riko, alone in some corner of a cafe. She hated it. Even when standing in the apartment they had shared for years, with the girl she claimed to love more than anything else standing in front of her, You still couldn't stop those same doubts. Those childish and petty fears that had put Chika through more than she'd ever deserved, and You knew well that she was the cause.

"So you decided to go out and spend the day with Riko instead?" You tried to add some bitterness to her voice, but it cracked under her emotions. The tears now building at the corner of her eyes.

"It was just lunch." Chika made sure to emphasize each word as she leaned in. "I hate when you get like this, You. You know that I love you more than anything else. I tell you that every single day."

You turned her face back to Chika's. "I wouldn't 'get like this' if you weren't going out and having lunch alone with your ex." She froze as Chika's eyes went wide.

"That was years ago!" Chia's tone was harsh, her own tears forming.

"But you still dated her." You tried pointing a finger, her hand shook from side to side. "How do you think I'm supposed to feel when you go out and spend lunch with someone you used to date. Not only that, but RIko's my friend, too."

"How many times do I have to tell you it was just a little high school fling." Chika put her hands on You's shoulders. "No, how many times do we have to tell you. Because I don't know how often I've had Riko tell you the same things I always do. There isn't anything between us anymore. There hasn't been for years."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

You couldn't bring it in herself to look directly at Chika as the heavy silence fell over the room. It was a turn these fights never took. They could always reconcile before You ever let an accusation like that fly. She never called Chika's trust into question so brazenly.

As she slowly crept her eyes toward Chika's, she was met with a hollow wide-eyed stare. Chika's eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears and pain. They seemed so defeated, a sight that You had never seen before, and there wasn't anyone to blame but herself. You's throat seized shut, and her body shivered.

"You really don't trust me at all, do you?" Chika's gaze slid down to the floor, her tears following suit as they fell down onto the floor below, forming a tiny puddle.

You couldn't speak, her voice restricted and forced down.

Chika took a few steps back. "I never wanted to believe it. I loved you so much." Her voice rattled with subtle sobs.

Instinctively, You reached her hand out, grabbing at Chika's wrist. Her words tumbling out. "I didn't mean that. You know I didn't mean it. Please, Chika."

Chika shook her arm, trying to pry the grip. "You know, I-I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was just a little bit of jealousy that we could get over together as a couple, but I can't do this anymore."

"Please, don't." You tried tightening her grip, but Chika pulled back, freeing her hand.

Bringing her hand to her face, Chika tried rubbing away the tears, but they wouldn't stop. "I loved you, You. But I can't deal with this anymore."

"We can still make this work. I can try and be better." You would do anything, say anything, to get Chika to stay. "I'm sorry."

"You always say that." Chika turned, back facing You and front facing the door. "I'm sorry, but I think this is best for us."

You's feet were bolted to the floor, arms locked at her side. Her body trembled with a mixture of fear and self-loathing. "You don't mean that. Please don't go. I love you."

Chika took heavy steps toward the door, only stopping when her hand rested on the knob. "I'll ask Kanan to call you about picking up my stuff. I honestly loved you so much, You. I just hope you can be happy."

You flinched as the door latched shut. She buried her face in her hands, wiping away the mixture of tears, sweat, and snot that had built up. Her feet wouldn't move, and her back remained stiff. The only sounds were the gentle clicks of the clock on the wall, and her sniffles and cries as reality continued to sink in.

She waited, listening to the ticking of the clock, not sure how much time passed. A selfish and completely irrational hope that Chika would come back was what she clung to. It used to always happen that way. Chika coming to save the day and comfort her when needed most. She always relied on Chika to make that first move.

You knew it wouldn't happen. Not this time.

More quiet clicks of the clock and You's mind continued to sink in on itself. Minutes or hours passed, she wasn't sure. Chika was gone, and it was her fault. That much she knew, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
